Fotografía
by NieA-29
Summary: Las últimas fotografías de una vida....( esk no se k poner...¬¬') Fic del reto-cumpleaños del Rincón.


**_Fotografía  
_**  
Hola! este fic es el k he colgado también en el Rincón del Slash para el reto-cumpleaños de Harry, así k si no lo habéis leído, pos empezar!!! xD  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Una persona sale de la tienda de fotos. Camina sin ánimos, los hombros caídos y los ojos tristes. Llega a la parada de autobús y se sienta a esperar. Abre la bolsa y saca las fotografías que acaba de revelar. Son de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su pareja, tan sólo tres días atrás. Un suspiro, sale de sus labios al ver allí a los que desde hace tres años han sido sus mejores amigos. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Gira a la siguiente foto, él dándole su regalo, un colgante protector que no sirvió de nada. Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos y va cayendo por su pálido rostro. Sigue viendo esos recuerdos que fueron alegres inmortalizados en fotografías. Muggles por supuesto, como le gustaban a él.  
  
Llega el autobús, sube, paga y se sienta. Mira el paisaje, una ciudad con sus habitantes, sus coches, y sus casas... El día es gris y frío para la estación, perfecta harmonía con lo que siente él. El auto se pone en marcha y reprende la observación de las fotografías. Hasta llegar a su preferida.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry Potter, faltaban tres días para el treintiuno y así cumplir veinte exactos, pero la guerra estaba cerca y ese era el mejor día para celebrarlo. Sus amigos le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, todo gracias a su pareja Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry llegó a casa después de una dura jornada de trabajo, encendió la luz del comedor, extrañado de que Draco no fuera a recibirle como siempre. "Debe de haber ido a comprar" pensó, pero entonces, cuando la luz bañó la estancia, encontró una pancarta colgada del techo donde ponía: _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY_! con el Harry tachado con un cara-rajada. A Harry se le subieron los colores, cuando después de eso, vio a todos sus amigos salir de detrás del sofá. De pequeño, Dudley había tenido muchas fiestas sorpresas y él a duras penas había tenido fiestas...  
  
-Muchas gracias chicos...- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Te gustó la pancarta? - preguntó una voz desde su espalda, haciendo que su aliento rozara la oreja de Harry.  
  
-Si, sobre todo, lo de cara-rajada  
  
Harry se giró y quedó enfrente de Draco, su pareja desde hacía tres años.  
  
Cómo habían cambiado las cosas! aunque no todas, Voldemort seguía libre y él, en constante peligro. Deshizo ese pensamiento, dispuesto a pasárselo muy bien en el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños.  
  
-Ya verás esta noche, Malfoy...- le dijo a su novio antes de besarle.  
  
-Ehem, ehem... Harry que estamos aquí- le dijo Ron a su inseparable amigo.  
  
Harry se apartó un poco de Draco y miró a su amigo.  
  
-Lo siento chicos.  
  
-No pasa nada- le consoló Hermione.- Te parece si ponemos música y empezamos la fiesta?  
  
Después de cinco minutos, los pocos invitados; Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, los gemelos, Neville y Luna, ya estaban bailando y de tanto en cuando comiendo. Pasaron los bailes, Ron hablando con Malfoy mientras éste permitía compartir a su pareja con Ginny y Luna, Hermione vigilando de vez en cuando que los gemelos se controlasen, y Neville quedándose sin bailar hasta que Ginny le obligó. Pasaron los bailes, hasta la hora de los regalos.  
  
Sentaron a Harry en el sofá y todos hicieron una fila india delante de él para darle sus presentes. Neville le regaló un libro sobre los hablantes de parsel más famosos de la historia, entre los cuales salía el propio Harry, Luna le regaló un aparato muy raro que según ella servía para capturar nirvals, quienes en la opinión de Hermione no existían, Ginny y los gemelos le regalaron tres CD's de música, Ron y Hermione le regalaron una camiseta de la selección irlandesa de Quidditch quien ese año había vuelto clasificarse para la final, y el último y no menos importante regalo, el de Draco; un collar en forma de Sol.  
  
-Póntelo, y no te lo quites nunca, de acuerdo? .- le dijo Draco mientras le enseñaba un colgante igual pero con una luna.- Siempre estaremos juntos.  
  
Harry se levantó y besó a Draco, primero lenta y suavemente, para pasar poco a poco a la pasión, pero un molesto e insistente clic les distrajo. Era Ron haciendo fotos.  
  
-Tienes complejo de Colin, ahora?- le preguntó Draco con burla.  
  
-No, de hurón.  
  
Al oírlo Draco se enfadó y fue a correr detrás del pelirrojo, pero su novio, harto de peleas infantiles se lo impidió.  
  
-Hoy, no. Ven vamos, siéntate y ponme el collar.  
  
Draco se sentó en el sofá junto a Harry para abrocharle el colgante, y por eso no vieron a Ron hablar con sus hermanos, a quienes se les dibujó una sonrisa que no podía presagiar nada bueno.  
  
-Ya está, ya está abrocha...- pero la frase de Draco quedó inacabada porque justo en ese momento, Fred y George habían levantado el sofá y estaban a punto de hacerles caer, cuando Ron les hizo una foto, Harry y Draco a punto de caer del sofá, los dos agarrados el uno al otro. Fue la anécdota del día.  
  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**  
  
Esa era la foto que ahora Draco estaba mirando. En ese día se había reído mucho, pero ahora... El autobús anunció su parada, el rubio guardó las fotos y bajó.  
  
Había empezado a llover, la vista del cementerio aún más tétrica. Sí, un cementerio. Lleno de lápidas, y estatuas de mármol, flores que dejan los parientes, había de todo menos felicidad.  
  
Draco llegó a una lápida de color gris, había muchas flores, de toda la gente que le había conocido y la que le debía la vida. En la inscripción, ponía:  
  
_Aquí yace Harry James Potter,  
nacido el 31 de julio de 1984  
muerto el 31 de julio del 2004  
  
A ti te debemos la paz, diste tu vida por la nuestra, y te estaremos  
eternamente agradecidos._  
  
Draco no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas. Por qué el mundo era tan cruel? Él le había regalado un colgante con más de una decena de encantamientos de protección, pero Voldemort había acabado con él, aunque por suerte el Lord también se había ido.  
  
"Por que te fuiste Harry? "  
  
Se sentó de rodillas junto a la lápida, saco el marco que había comprado en la tienda al revelar las fotos, y puso la foto que les hizo Ron mientras se besaban. Paz y calma absolutas en sus caras. Hizo un hechizo impermeable al marco y lo colocó junto a todas las flores. Se quitó el colgante en forma de luna y lo puso alrededor del marco.  
  
- Siempre juntos...  
  
---oooOOOooo---  
  
Este fic surgió de un guión k escribí para un cursillo de cine al k voy, po como no podíamos grabar en un bus ni en el cementerio, pos lo descarté. Aún y así tenía ganas de hacer algo con la idea ya k me gustaba mucho ( aunk fuera un poco triste...) así k se me ocurrió adaptarla para el reto del cumple....

Espero k os haya gustado

niea


End file.
